Si Cedric Diggory no hubiera muerto
by Eloise Black
Summary: Jamás espere pensar a verlo de esa manera.Probablemente ahora me sentia mas culpable que nunca...Cedrid,MI Cedric hacia todo por mi...y yo era una resentida.¿Que podia hacer ahora?No podia moverme para ayudarle,solo quedaba ver como le golpeaba Edgar...
1. ¿Qué me importa Cedric Diggory?

Holaa!!

ooh es mi primera historia en esta pagina!!Siempre había querido subir un fans fic,y al fin lo logre!!

Bueno,les resumo cortito de que se tratara toda esta historia.

Aqui suponemos que Cedric Diggory no a muerto,y continua sus estudios en Hogwarts.Si hice bien mis calculos,deberia estar sucediendo como en el 5 año de Harry,ya que hay Cedric hiria en 7mo.

No voy a poner lo de Umbridge ni menos lo de Voldemort,ya que no me quiero centrar en estos.

Cedric se enamorara de una chica llamada Alisa Rathbone,un personaje que yo invente.Entre ellos habran peleas,amor,peleas nuevamente,intervenciones y mentiras,asi que espero que les guste la trama.

Muchas gracias a mi amiga _**Paula Potter**_,que me a ayudado a inspirarme,y a **_Miriam_**,que me ayudo a subir el Fic a esta pagina :D

Sin mas,les dejo el fic!!

**¿Qué me importa Cedric Diggory?**

Era complicado estar en una situacion así.

No sabía que hacer,estaba muerta.Mi contrincante era mil veces superior a mi,me intimidaba.

Hice un movimiento,solo por hacer algún avanze,pero...

- ¡Jaque Mate! - grito Will,sonriendo.

- Maldita sea - murmuré - Eres desprediable.

- Lo sé - dijo,guardando el juego de ajedres magico.

- Pero eres bueno - debía aceptarlo,era muy bueno,aunque fuera un inutil.

Sonrio.

- El problema es que solo en eso es bueno - dijo Rose,mientras repasaba la redacción que había escrito para la clase de encantamientos.

Will se puso algo rojo,se había enojado.

- Y tú... - comenzó a alegar.

Se quedo callado.No tenía nada que decirle,ya que Rose era buena en todo,hasta en el Quidditch.

La mire y nos hechamos a reir.

La sala común seguía igual que antes; Will,Rose y yo estabamos sentados en las mismas butacas de siempre,junto al fuego,mientras los demas se hallaban sentados en los enormes sillones que tenía la sala común de Hufflepuff,y otros que simplemente charlaban en las mesas.

La puerta de la sala se abrio y por ella entro Jake.Había tenido entrenamiento de Quidditch por la tarde,así que venía agotado.

- Ven,sientate - le dije,levantandome de mi asiento.

- No es necesario - replico.

- No seas idiota,por lo que me a contado Karen,Cedric los hace entrenar como locos - le dije,sonriendole.

Tire de él y asiendo que se sentara.

- Muchas gracias,Alisa - dijo,sonriendome.

Asentí.

La verdad,no conversaba mucho con Cedric.Bah¡Que digo! Jamás he cruzado ni siquiera una palabra con el tal Cedric Diggory.Puede que fuera amiga de sus dos mejores amigos,pero aun así nunca se me había ocurrido acercarme a él.Ni siquiera yo se la razón.

Me despedí de ellos y me encamine hacía el pequeño tunel que daba a la habitación que compartia con las chicas.

Recien era Septiembre,y aún así recorde el monton de deberes que debía entregar.Casí me desmayé de solo pensarlo.

El cuarto estaba completamente desierto.Mary seguía en la sala común,Alexa tambien,Karen aún seguía en los camarines del equipo y Rose,mi mejor amiga,aún debía de seguir revisando su ensayo,junto con Jake y Will.

Me puse el pijama,un pantalon verde oscuro y una polera manga corta café - que ya estaba bastante deteriorada y me quedaba un poco pequeña -.Me metí bajo las sabanas,calentitas debido al hechizo que tenían.

oOoOoOoOoO

Cuando recobre el conocimiento,ya era de mañana,y recorde que era Lunes.

Alguien golpeaba duramente algo,provocando un ruido insoportable.

Me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor.Mary,ya vestida,golpeaba su baúl,que se hallaba a los pies de su cama,frente a la mía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunte,aún algo grogui - ¿Te ha aplastado una mano o te gusta golpearlo en las mañanas,a modo de despertador?

Dejó de golpearlo y me miro,riendose.

- Lo siento - se disculpo - No pretendía despertarte,aunque ya se hace bastante tarde.

- Descuida - le dije,sonriendole - Entonces... - señale su baúl con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

Se sentó sobre él y suspiró.

- No se abré - dijo frustrada.

- Mary - le dije,poniendo los ojos en blanco -,para algo tienes la varita.

Me observo,algo sorprendida,y después se rió de si misma.

La mañana transcurrio como siempre.No alcanzé a desayunarmasí que a la hora del almuerzo me sonaban las tripas.

Al sentarme en la mesa de Hufflepuff del Gran Comedor,donde siempre con Will,Rose y Mary,comenze a tragar como loca la carné de pavo y las patatas.

- ¡Que angullenta! - me dijo Will,riendose.

- O me itiques - le dije con la boca llena y apuntandole con el cuchillo.

- Alisa,no seas cerda - tendiendome una copa con jugo de calabaza.

Tomé un gran sorbo y respire hondo.

- Lo siento - les dije - No desayune hoy,ya que alguien - enfatize "alguien" - no me desperto,y unos golpes contra un baúl inerte tuvieron que hacerlo.

Mary se hecho a reir.

- ¡Lo intente! - dijo Rose -Pero no reaccionaste cuando intente despertarte.

Al terminar de almorzar,Mary y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos despedimos de Will y Rose - tenían libre la hora siguiente -,y nos encaminamos a clase de pociones.

Iba saliendo junto con Mary,charlando sobre los usos utiles de una varita,cuando Will me grito desde la mesa.Me gire sin dejar de caminar,y vi que me hacía señas para que nos juntaramos después.

Volví a girar mi cabeza hacía adelante cuando choque con algo.

- ¡Au! - me queje,colocandome la mano.

- ¡Oh,disculpame! - dijo el chico con el que había chocado - No quise...

Nos miramos y se calló.Era Cedric Diggory,el chico de septimo,de mi misma casa y curso con el que nunca había hablado,o por lo menos hasta ahora.

- No importa - le dije sonriendole - Fue mi culpa.

- Sí...¡no!quiero decir... - balbuceo.

Me reí entre dientes.

- Te...¿Te hise daño? - pregunto,observandome curiosamente.

- Sí me sale un chichon,te lo hare saber - se rió - ¿Y tú?

Se toco el menton y la cabeza.

- Si me caigo de la escoba,pesara en tu conciencia - dijo sonriendome.

- Estare atenta - le informe.

nos reimos.

- bueno,cuidate,voy atrasada - le dije,despidiendome - Adios.

Me dejo pasar,y me uní a Mary,que me estaba esperando dos pasos más adelante.Cedric no se despidio.

oOoOoOoOoO

Después de pociones,me encontre con Rose y nos dirigimos hacía el aula de encantamientos.Apenas nos reunimos,me atajo con preguntas.

- ¿Qué sucedio con el chico ese,con el que chocaste hoy a la salida del Gran Comedor? - empezo - Cuentame,cuentame...

- Ya,ya,esta bien - le ataje - Solamente chocamos,nada más,pero gracias por tu preocupacion por saber si me lastime,amiga.

Suspiró dramaticamente.

- Aún no existe algo en este planeta que pueda afectarte y devolverte el cerebro a su lugar,Alise - dijo riendose.Se puso un poco más seria - Era Cedric Diggory.

- ¿Y...?

- ¡Es un chico exelente! - dijo con voz entusiasta - Solo tienes que conocerlo más,como yo,por ejemplo.Te apuesto todas mis plumas de azúcar a que hoy mismo se te acerca de nuevo.

- Rose,te queda una sola pluma de azúcar - le dije,sonriendo.

Me gustaba la idea de conocer a Cedric Diggory,pero recien era septiembre,no podía darme de citas aún,sin contar que su forma de ser,por lo que me habían dicho,no me atraia en absoluto.

Al final de la clase de encantamientos,me dirigi a la ultima clase: Herbología.

No era uno de mis ramos favoritos,pero debía tomarlo para poder crusar el extasis y entrar en la carrera que había elegido.

Llegue atrasada,así que cuando entre solo quedaba un puesto vacio; al lado de Cedric.

Respire hondo y me sente.

Cuando terminaron las clases,decidi ir de inmediato a la biblioteca,para no retrasar más mi trabajo de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando alguien aparecio a mi lado.

- Hola Alisa - me dijo Cedric.

Pegué un salto.

- Me asustaste - le dije- Hola¿Qué ocurre?

- Eh... - sonrio - Quería saber si te gustaria ir a paser cerca del lago.

Rose era una adivina.Al parecer le hacian bien las clases de la profesora trelawney.

- ¿Ahora? - quise saber,ocualtando una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeá mueca,me sentía incomoda.

- Sí.

Puf.

- Lo siento,pero debo terminar un trabajo - le dije sin mirarlo - Adios.

_Le deje atrás y segui mi camino hacía la biblioteca._

_Y hasta aqui el primer capitulooo!!_

_Queria seguir,pero es tarde y he pasado todo el dia tratando de arreglarlo para ustedes xD_

_Debo aclarar algo: En este fans fic,hay varios personajes inventados,ya que me he tomado el tiempo de averiguar algunos nombres,pero no me parecieron.Las amigos y amigos de Alisa son ficticios,como tambien,mas adelante,habra reales._

_Si tiene dudas,solo dejenlas y yo las respondere cuando suba Fic de nuevo!!tardare a lo sumo 2 o 3 dias,asi que leanlo!!_

_Saludos a todos_

_Adios..._


	2. De la insistencía a la desilución

_Hola!!_

_Y llega el segundo capitulo!!_

_Se que hay 4 personas que han leido el primer capitulo,y a pesar de que fueron muy pocas quiero agradecerles que se hallan tomado el tiempo de leerlo,y a los 2 comentarios que recibi en los reviews!!_

_Bueno,hoy al fin puedo escribir el segundo capitulo,y aqui hacen aparicion otros personajes,y se hace presente lo interesado que esta Cedric por esta chica tan extraña con la que solo a cruzado palabra una vez._

_Espero que les guste por que tube que escribirlo aparte!!_

**De la insistencía a la desilución.**

_30 de octubre de 1996_

Los días se me estaban pasando muy rápido.Tenía tantos deberes que ya no me dejaban nada de tiempo,y eso me ponía histerica.

Mary,Alexa,Karen,Rose y yo bajamos a desayunar algo temprano,ya que teniamos clases.

Ibamos entrando en el Gran Comedor cuando un chico de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos cafes muy claros se cruzo en nuestro camino.

- Alisa Rathbone,¿cierto? - me pregunto,sonriendo.

- La misma - le respondí - ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Me llamo Edgar Gorodetski - se presento - Soy de Slytherin.Will me dijo que podias ayudarme en pociones.

Mary me dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

- Sí - afirme - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Por favor - me pidio - ¿Cuándo podemos comenzar?

- Mañana - le dije - ¿Puedes?

- Claro que puedo - dijo sonriendo - Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Se giro y se fue.

Sabía que las chicas comenzarian a preguntarme cosas sobre el chico,así que me adelante de inmediato y comenze a caminar hacía la mesa de Hufflepuff.Me sente donde siempre me sentaba,y comenze a comer,llenandome la boca de pan y panqueques de calabaza.

- Vas a tener que hablar igual - me advirtio Alexas,sentandose a mi lado derecho.

- O engo aa e eir - trate de hablar,aunque mi intento resulto inutil.

- Por lo menos nos tendras que escuchar - dijo Rose,sentada a mi otro lado.

Tomé taza con leche chocolatada,y bebí un gran sorbo.Mi garganta comenzó a arderme y mi lengua igual.Traté de ignorarlo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo raro que es esto? - me pregunto Alexa,arrebatandome la tostada que estaba a punto de tragarme.

- No,no lo se - le dije - Y ahora¿quieres darme mi tostada?Tengo hambre,y no creo que quieras que me vuelva a desmayar.

Alce las cejas.

Me miro un instante,y me fulmino con la mirada.Finalmente me tendio la tostada de mala gana.

- No puedes andar desmayandote por la vida,Alia - me dijo Karen,que estaba sentada al lado mio.

Pocas personas me decian Alia,solo la gente con la que compartía una confienza inmensa.

- No es mi culpa,es culpa de mi maldito organismo - le dije,mirando atentamente la tostada - Tú deberias entender de eso.

Karen asintio.

Su padre era un médico muggle,y le había enseñado a ella muchas de esas cosas.

La verdad,mi oprganismo era un desastre.Tenía desmayos y shoks constantes,a parte de tener algunos poblemas menores.

- Ese no es nuestro punto por ahora - dijo Alexa,golpeando suavemente la mesa para captar nuestra atención - Alisa,un chico de Slytherin te pidio que le ayudaras en pociones,¡eso no me cuadra!

Se podría decir que Alexa era la más hermosa,atenta y perversa de todas,Tenía un sarcasmo que mataba,era siniestra y malevola cuando te decía la verdad a la cara o inventaba planes demasiado perverso - pero efectivos - ,y tenía una belleza particular.

Su cabello era largo y rubio,un rubio aplatinado,sus ojos de un azul profundo,bastante alta,de tez pálida normal y facciones muy suaves y perfectas.Daba envidia mirarla aveces.

- Tiene razón - retomo Rose - Mira,primero,eres una Hufflepuff,y los Slytherin jamás le pedirian ayuda en algo a alguien de Hufflepuff,ni menos en pociones.

- Correcto - dijo Mary,sentada al lado de Karen - Apartes,eres una mestiza,una sangre casí sucia,una impura,un bicho asqueroso para los Slytherin,una...

- ¡Ya! - eleve mi voz,fulminandola con la mirada - Gracias por la información,Mary,entendí tu punto a la perfección.

Mary era así.Metía la pata en todo,hacía chistes y era rebelde,aunque ya me había acostumbrado y la quería así.

Fuera de eso,era muy linda y tierna cuando se lo proponía.Tenía el cabello negro rizado y largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros,alta y de tes normal,algo bronceada por el sol de sus vacaciones en Estados Unidos,Arizona,y era muy coqueta.

- El caso es que un Slytherin jamás,jamás de los jamases te pediría ayuda en pociones,aunque eres muy,muy muy buena - dijo Rose,arrebatandome la taza y tomando un sorbo de mi leche.

- ¡Quieren dejas de comerce mi desayuno! - les regañe.

- Él quiere algo más - continuo Alexa,ignorandome.

- Dudo que quiera una cita - apunté - Es menos probable.

Nos quedamos en silencio,cada una meditando sobre lo mismo.

Poco después,con Rose y Alexa nos dirigimos a clase de transformaciones.

Me encantaba esa clase,por que era casí la única clase en la que Cedric no estaba conmigo.

Ultimamente era insoportable.Cada vez que tenía alguna oportunidad de acercarceme,me invitaba a salir.Debo admitir que es todo un caballero,simpatico y amable,pero no me atraía como más que un amigo.

La bendita clase se me paso volando,y dudo mucho que fuera por las tareas que nos había dado Mcgonagall.

Alexa tenía Runas Antiguas,así que con Rose comenzamos a caminar hacía el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

De caminos,nos encontramos con Will,Jake y Cedric,que venian charlando alegremente.

- Hola chicos - dijimos Rose y yo a coro.

- ¿Qué tal les va? - nos pregunto Will.

- A mi,bien - dijo Rose,y después le susurro - Aunque a Alisa,ahora bastante mal,hasta puedo sentir sus instintos asesinos - y apunto a Cedric con la cabeza.

La hubiera degollado por eso de no ser por que Rose era mi mejor amiga.

Rose era bastante simpatica,linda y comprensiva,por eso era mi mejor amiga.Desde pequeñas nunca nos separabamos,y compartiamos absolutamente todo.Era algo bajita,mas o menos de mi tamaño - osea ni muy alta ni muy baja -,de cabello castaño claro,ojos color cafe,pálida al igual que yo,y unas facciones finas y femeninas.

Me coloque la capucha de la capa y me adelante.Cedric no tardo en darme alcanze.

- ¿Cómo estas,Alisa? - me pregunto,intentando encontrar mis ojos.

- ¿Es que acaso no te aburres de ser tan insistente? - le pregunte,harta de todo esto.

- Solo te pregunte como estabas - dijo,caminando con paso firma a mi lado,observando mi cabeza,o más bien mi capucha.

- Se lo que sigue - aclaré mi garganta - "Alisa¿quisieras salir conmigo? Sí,claro Cedric,babeo por tí - simule,en un intento patetico,su voz,y después hise la mia sarcastica.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sí? - dijo esperanzado.

- ¡No! - eleve inconcientemente el volúmen de mi voz - ¿Es que enserio no te cansas?

- Aveces la insistencía tiene sus frutos - apunto,sonriendome.

- Aunque la mayoría de las veces solo es un fastidio,por lo menos para mí.

Me adelante y puse en practica la caminata rápida,ya que estaba a punto de llegar al aula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Viernes 31 de octubre de 1996,Hallowen_.

La cosa en la habitación de los chicos esa noche de Hallowen tampoco andaba bien.Se habian hido más temprano de lo común del Gran Comedor,hartos de tanta euforia por Hallowen.

Cada vez que Alisa rechazaba a Cedric este se volvía furioso y extremadamente sensible,cosa que descomponía a sus amigos.

- ¡Por qué me rechaza! - grito Cedric,tirandose sobre su cama y golpeandose con un libro de encantamientos,lo primero que encontro a mano.

- Ya sacamos la deducción de eso - dijo Jake,sentado sobre su baúl - Simplemente no eres su tipo.

Jake Lautner era un chico simpatico,agradable y muy activo,aparte de ser muy guapo y comprensivo.Era moreno,con el cabello largo hasta el menton,negro y lisomunos ojos café oscuro y muy,muy alto.

- ¡Cómo no voy a ser su tipo! - grito furioso.

- Tambien sacamos la deducción de eso - dijo Will,sentado en su cama,que se hallaba al lado de la de Cedric - Alisa es una alienigena,ya te lo he dicho.

- Una hermosa alienigena - dijo Cedric,con la mirada ausente.

Nos quedamos en silencio,hasta que la puerta del baño se abrio.

- No te comprendo - dijo Frank,que salía de este - Simplemente tienes que hallar la forma de que acepte,no es necesario que actues tanto...

- No actuo,Frank - le interrumpio Cedric,mirandolo muy seriamente - Almo me pasa con esa chica,necesito averiguar que es.

_Y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo!!_

_Espero que halla sido de su agrado,tube que modificarlo varias veces._

_Aclaraciones : 1.Si se dieron cuenta,en la ultima parte no habla Alisa,hablo yo,yo estoy relatando lo que ocurria en la habitación de los chicos.Les explico que yo escribo así,me gusta tomar los puntos de varios personajes,asi que de repente me veran narrando a mi,mayoritariamente a Alisa,tambien a Cedric y a otros._

_2.Edgar Gorodetsky,nuestro nuevo personaje,no sabe que Alisa es una mestiza,y ya veran más adelante sus intenciones ocultas.Aparte,el apellido lo saque de un libro que me fascina,y es ruso._

_Eso sería todoo!!_

_No se cuanto actualizare,asi que tienen mucho tiempoo para leer!!_

_Besos,cuidense_

_Adios..._


	3. El que la sigue la consigue

_Holaa!!_

_Uuuuy si que me he demorado,lo siento,estoy castigada por ciertas razones,pero ya volvi!!_

_Se que pocas personas leen mi fic,pero escribo para ellas y para quien quiera leer,y sobre todo para mi misma :D_

_El capitulo de hoy es mas avansado,ya vamos en Navidad,pero espero que les guste por que al fin nuestra Alisa acepta!!_

_Los dejo con el fic!_

**Insistencía.**

Había llegado Diciembre.

Todos estaban entusiasmados con la venida de la Navidad.

Entre en la sala común con Will y Karen,discutiendo sobre que haría cada uno para esta fecha; Will se quedaba,pero Karen se hiria con su tío a Londres.

Iba a sentarme junto a Alexa en uno de los grandes sillones cuando Jake me tomó el brazo.

- Toma - me dijo,tendiendome una nota doblada por cuatro.

- ¿Y esto? - le pregunte,tomandola.

- Me dijeron que te la entregara,pero no puedo decirte quien.

Me quede pensando.

- Oh,bueno.Muchas gracias - le dije,aun pensativa.

Subí a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama.Abrí la nota.

_"Te espero en el lago negro.Ve a penas leas la nota,porfavor._

_ Un beso"_

No decía ningún nombre.

Quedaba 1 hora para el toque de queda,y ya estaba oscureciendo,pero quería ir.Era extraño,no sabía quien era,pero aún así,me dirigí de inmediato,corriendo.

Los pasillos aún seguían con gente,pero cada vez menos.Me demore 5 mínutos en llegar al lago negro,pero al llegar,vi una cabellera rubía y un cuerpo corpulento sobre loa malesa,mirando el lago.

Debí de haberlo sospechado.¿Quién más sería si no?

No me detuve.

Escucho mis pasos y se giro.Si seguía con esa insistencía,me iba hacer explotar.

- Alisa - dijo Cedric,sonriendome.

Me sente a su lado y lo mire.

- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto,Cedric? - le pregunte,con un tono moderado.

- Simplemente,que digas sí - dijo,suspirando.

- Ya te lo dije,no quiero salir con nadie,no estoy disponible - le recalque.

- Podrias estarlo para mí - dijo.Los ojos le brillaban como gato.

Respire hondo.No debía salirme de mis casillas.

La verdad,era poco tolerante cuando las cosas me aburrian,y eso estaba ocurriendo justo ahora.

- No pienses que serás la excepción.

Me levanté y comenzé a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

- ¡Hey!¡Alisa espera! - grito detrás de mí.

Me tomó por el hombro y me hiso girar.

- Una,solo una oportunidad,te lo ruego - me pidio,tomando con las dos manos por los hombros.

- Podría salir con cualquiera,¿Por qué yo? - le pregunte.

Con la poca luz que quedaba,noté como sus pomulos se ponian rojos.

- Es... - estaba nervioso - No...yo...eres...eres diferente.

Abrí más los ojos.

- ¿Diferente? - dije algo atonita.

. Sí - afirmo,con un poco más de seguridad - Mira,sé que no me tomas en cuenta,pero en estos meses,te...te he observado batante.No creas que soy un psicopata,por favor - me pidio - ,pero...es que eres tan sensible a todo,inteligente,bonita y...se que te dicen que eres rara,y sabes,es verdad,pero me gusta.

Parecía un chiste.

Inhale y exhale varias veces,para concentrar mis ideas.

- No... - balbucee - No te creo.

- No soy un mentiroso - me aseguro.

Nos observamos unos instantes.Él era demasiado...perfecto,diferente,no sabía como describirlo,pero no era para mí.

Me solto los hombros.

- Hagamos algo - dijo,con una leve sonrisa - La otra semana hay una salida a Hogsmeade..Te invito a pasear.Solo ese día,y si logro algo...pues hjay veremos¿vale?

No era mala idea.Sin compromisos ni nada.

- Esta bien - dije,sorprendida de mis propias palabras.

Se le ilumino el rostro.Respiro aliviado.

- Gracias,Alisa - dijo,apartandose un paso de mí.

Asentí.

- Nos vemos - le dije despidiendome.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Al llegar al cuarto,solo estaban Rose y Karen.Conversaban sobre la cama de Rose.

Me senté en la mía y suspiré.

- ¿Qué ocurrio? - me pregunto Karen,abalanzandose sobre mi cama.

- Nada¿Por qué? - dije con voz inocente.

- No te hagas,Alisa - me dijo sonriendo - Jake le conto a Rose lo que paso con la nota.

Jojo,el muy vil de Jake.

Suspiré.

- Diggory.

Se quedaron calladas.

- ¿Qué ocurrio? - volvieron a preguntar a coro,curiosas.

- Lo mismo de siempre - dije,recostandome en la cama.

- ¿Y te negaste otra vez? - pregunto Rose.

Me quede en silencio.Lo tomaron como un sí.

- ¿Alisa,que milagro! - grito Rose - ¡¡Hoy vamos a comemorar este día como el día en que Alisa Rathbone acepto salir con Cedric Diggory!! Hare una fiesta por todo esto.

- Hey,relajate,Rose.No te alegres tanto - le previne - Solo es una salida.Le dije que si por que es sin compromisos,solo para ver que ocurre,y yo estoy segura que por mi parte,no ocurrira nada.

Se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y si ocurriera algo? - pregunto Karen.

- Es completamente imposible - dije confiada de mi misma - Somos demasiado diferentes.

Me miraron con cara de reprimenda.Al parecer,no pensaban igual que yo.

- Alisa... - dijo Rose - eres completamente absurda...

- Gracia - intervine.

- ...Por qué tú y Credic son muy parecidos - continuo como si yo no le hubiera interrumpido.

- El es un egolatra - objete.

- No lo es- le defendio Karen - Es un caballero,no se pasa todo el día mirando al espejo.

- ¿Y...? - dije,abriendo los ojos.

Las dos suspiraron.

- Aveces puedes ser tan rídicula... - dijo Rose.

Las mire a las dos y me rendí.Hoy no podría hacer nada más con sus expectativas,así que me metí bajo las mantas,con la mitad de la ropa puesta,y me despedí.

oOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No podía ser tan vil y cruel con Alisa,yo no era así,y cuando lo era no era por ser malo,aunque ahora tampoco era por eso,solo por diversion.

No dormí en toda la noche pensando en eso.Tenía un cargo de conciencía enorme,no podía sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza,no puedo,no puedo...

¡Pero que estupidez!Como una chica así puede tener ese control sobre mi,¡una chica completamente rara!

No era que no me gustara,o que las cosas que le había dicho en el lago fueran falsas,por que de verdad las sentía,por eso me había puesto tan nervioso.Alisa no me gustaba,eso estaba claro.A penas la conocía,no me podía gustar una muchacha con quien solo había cruzado palabras para insistir en que saliera conmigo,pero tal vez me estaba comenzando a suceder algo...¡No!

Ella era rara,pero me gustaba ese lado raro,por que la hacía diferente a la demás chicas,la hacía única.

Y así pase toda la noche,cavilando sobre ella,sobre sus cualidades,sobre su rareza,y lo peor,era que aveces se me escapaban gritos o frases en voz alta,y Will y Jake se reian suavemente o alegaban que los había despertado.

El sábado por la mañana,note que solo había conseguido dormir un poco.

Hoy tenía la salida a Hogsmeade y la cita con Alisa.

Por raro que paresca,estaba emocionado,quería que ya salieramos y que pudiera llevar a Alisa adonde había planeado,así que a las 7 de la mañana,me puse en pie y me metí a la ducha.

Cuando salí,los chicos ya se estaban levantando.

- ¡Arriba! - les grite,destapandolos a todo con un solo movimiento de la varita - ¡Ya es hora!

Will me miro con furia,y se tapo los ojos.

- ¡Cedric! - me grito - Tapate,por favor,o vistete,no deseo ver tus partes a estas horas de la mañana.

Mire hacía abajo,y note que se me había caído la toalla.Todos reimos,hasta yo.

Me vestí rápìdamente,colocandome unos pantalones de muggle negros,una camisa color cafe claro,un chaleco de lana negro y mi jersey favorito,de color marrón.

Busqué las cosas que llevaría en la mochila y las metí todas dentro; una canasta con la comida,una manta para la nieve,otra manta por si le daba frio,y mi escoba.Por suerte le había hecho el encantamiento a la mochila,o si no,ni las mantas hubieran entrado.

Cuándo ya estaba listo - y los chicos igual -,bajamos a la sala común.

Alisa no estaba,así que supuse que la buscaría en el camino.

Nos encaminamos al Gran Comedor,y después de desayunar,salimos a la puerta principal,donde estaba Mcgonagall y Filch,para resivir las autorizaciones.

_Y aqui el tercer capituloo!!_

_no lo hice muy chistoso,es que no andaba de humor cuando lo escribi,pero espero que les guste!!_

_Aclaraciones: Se supone que esto es una semana antes de navidad,ya que al día siguiente todos los que se quieran ir parten a sus casas por navidad._

_Eso es todo lo que debo aclarar!!Como ven,la ultima parte la escribi del lado de Cedric :D_

_Lean mucho,y espero que les guste!!_

_saludos_

_Besos_

_Adios..._


	4. Una salida diferente

_Holaa!!_

_Pues aquí he regresadooo!!Parece que esta vez no me demore demasiado,pero de todos modos era por pura flojeraa xD Es que tanto colegio y salidas y fotologs me dejan chataa xD_

_Bueno,no las voy a latear,gracias a todas las chicas que leen mi fic y dejan un review,y sin mas les dejo el cuarto capitulooo!!_

**Una salida diferente.**

Amaba Hogsmeade.Me encantaban todas las tiendas – excepto el Salón de Madame Tudipié -,Zonco era una de mis favoritas,y las Tres Escobas me encantaba.

El camino estaba lleno de nieve y algo resbaladiso,aparte de hacer mucho frio.Iba caminando con Rose y las demás hacía Hogsmeade cuando alguien tocó mi hombro.

Me giré,y Cedric me sonrio.No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.Tenia unos dientes hermosos,y sin querer,sentí su aliento; olía a menta.

Vestía de lo más casual,para mi sorpresa.Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de muggle negros,un chaleco de lana negro,un jersey de color marrón y una camisa café claro.Además,llevaba una mochila verda oscuro bastante pequeña.

Me despedí de las chicas y comenze a caminar junto a Cedric,que caminaba sonriente.

- ¿Por qué tan felíz? - le pregunte,mirando hacía el frente

- Nada en especial – respondio - ¿Y que planes tenemos para hoy

Oh oh.No había planeado nada,ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

Agache la cabeza y él se rio.

- No te apenes – dijo,buscando mis ojos – Ya lo tengo todo planeado.

- Ah...¿Si? - dije curiosa.

No podía mirarle a los ojos.Alexa me había dicho,por experiencía propía,que las muchachas caían a los pies de Cedric cuando miaraban sus ojos grises,y yo no quería llegar a eso.

- Exacto – dijo orgulloso – Cuando lleguemos a Hogsmeade,te lo digo.

El camino se me hiso corto,pero bastante frio.Cedric a menudo preguntaba cosas,sobre mi familía o las tiendas que me gustaban de Hogsmeade.Era un chico muy atento.

Cuando llegamos,iba a dirigirme a Honeydukes,pero Cedric se me puso en frente.

- Nada de eso – me dijo,dandome la vuelta – Hoy iremos fuera de aquí.

- ¿Entonces...por qué vinimos a Hogsmeade? - le pregunté,atontada.

- Para ver si necesitariamos algo – dijo sonriendo.

Me estremecí.No había notado que tenía bastante frio,y había salido con una polera,unos vaqueros,mis bototos y un chaleco de lana,aparte de una bufanda.

Cedric lo notó.

- Ven – dijo,sacandose la chaqueta – Pontela,te vas a helar.

Abrí los ojos como plato.

- No,muchas gracias – me negué de inmediato.

- Vamos,pontela,tomaras un resfriado – insistio.

- Problema mío – apunté.

Suspiró.

- Si no quieres,entonces vamos – dijo girandose – Te comprare una.

- ¡No! - grité.

- ¿Por qué ? - pregunto extrañado.

Apretes los puños.

Estire la mano y le arrebate la chaqueta del brazo.Me la pu´se,pero me quedaba bastante grande,y olía a su perfume.

- Te ves bien – dijo sonriendo.

- Sí,seguro... - dije íronicamente.

Me guío hacía las Tres Escobas - ja,de todos modos me llevo hacía allá - y me hiso esperar a fuera.Cuándo regresó,traía una escoba en la mano.

- ¿Volaremos? - pregunté curiosa.

Asintio y se subió.

Se situo a mi lado derecho,y me tendio su mano.Vacilé unos momentos,pero al final me tome de su mano y me monte en la escoba,detrás de él.

- Afirmate - me ordeno.

- ¿De donde? - pregunté asustada.

- De mi cintura,obviamente - dijo.Pude ver como la piel de sus mejillas se estiraba en una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? - pregunte atonita.

- Aquí voy.

- ¡Espera!

Me aferré a su espalda rápidamente cuando se elevo,y enrolle su cintura con mis brazos,apretujandolo,asustada.

Se rio suavemente,y con una de sus manos tomó la derecha mía,acariciandola con delicadeza.La apartñe y me concentre en observar el paisaje.

Volabamos más allá de Hogsmeade,en un camino que reconocí de inmediato; ibamos hacía la casa de los gritos.

Apoyé mi menton en el hombro de Cedric y le dije al oído :

- ¿Vamos a la...

- ...Casa de los gritos? - concluyo él - Sí.

No valía la pena preguntar por qué,así que,sin soltarme de si cintura,me heche hacía atrás.

Empezamos a descender antes de llegar a la casa de los gritos,y Cedric se detuvo en una pequeá colina,desde la cual se veía la casa.

Cuándo nuestros pies tocaron la nieve,me bajé de la escoba y observe nel paisaje : habían algunos cuantos árboles, llenos de nieve,pero fuera de eso,nada más.Aún así,todo me parecio bellisimo.

- Venimos de picnic - me informo,situandose a mi lado.

Le miré extrañada,pero sin observar sus ojos.

- ¿Con nieve? - murmuré.

- Es más navideño.

Descolgo la mochila de su espalda,y la abrio.De dentro de esta saco una gran manta celeste,y la estiro,situandola en el espacio que quedaba entre dos grandes árboles.Me hiso un gesto para que me sentara,y después se sento él.La manta estaba calentita,así que no hubo problemas.

Después,saco una canasta de la mochila y comenzo a exparsir todo sobre la manta.Sacó unas copas,dos botellas,una de cerveza de manteca y la otra con jugo de calabaza,varios tipos de sandwiches,diversos pasteles,y cuatro platos de ensalada.Sirvio en las copas un poco de jugo de calabaza y me tendio la mía.Estabamos sentados uno frente al otro.

- ¿Lo has hecho todo tú? - pregunté,observandolo.

Qué pregunta más idiota,ningún hombre mago cocinaría todo eso en Hogwarts.

- Solo los sandwiches - admitio - Todo lo demás fue obra de los elfos.

Me reí.

Tomé uno,lo descenvolví y pobre una mascada.Tragué y tomé un poco de jugo.

- ¡Esta exquisito! - exclame sorprendida.

- Gracias - dijo sonriendome.

La conversación se fue desenvolviendo sola,mientras cada uno comía y hacía preguntas sobre el otro.Era facíl conversar con él.Le gustaba averiguar,hacer preguntas sobre mis intereses y otras cosas.

De repente,saco su mochila entre risas,y de esta saco el gran estuche de una guitarra.

Oh no.

- ¿Tocas la guitarra? - pregunte,sin poder creermelo.

- Claro que sí - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Quiero dedicarte una canción.

Mis pomulos comenzaron a sentir mucho calor,seguramente me había puesto muy roja,asi que agache un poco la cabeza y me acomode la bufanda,para que esta me tapara desde los pomulos hacía abajo.

- Espero que te guste - dijo,y paso sus dedos por todas las cuerdas.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help, Falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

_If i can't help, Falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help, Falling in love with you_

Era Elvis,Elvis Presley.Era uno de mis cantantes favoritos.¿Acaso el lo sabía?

Y en especial esa canción.No lo se,se podría decir que quede sin habla,no supe como reaccionar.Qué él,Cedric Diggory,me cantara una cancion así de romantica,era extraño y completamente sorprendente.

I can't help, Falling in love with you

No puedo contenerme al enamorarme de ti.

Qué romantico se había tornado todo esto.Jamás pense que alguien me diria esas palabras,ni modo,me había dicho a mi misma que eso no sucedería,así que ni siquiera lo soñaba,pero ahora este muchachote viene como si nada y me canta esos versos.Dios,¿por qué me había sorprendido tanto?

- ¿Y?¿Te gusto? - pregunto,dejando la guitarra al lado.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

- Eso fue...sorprendente - confese - no sabía que tocaras la guitarra.

Y no sabía nada de ti - pense en mi fuero interno.

- Gracias,pero me refería a la canción - aclaro.Me puse roja otra vez - ¿Te gusto?

¿Me gusto?Ni yo lo sabía.

- Es linda - fue todo lo que atine a decirle.

Sonrio ampliamente,a pesar de que no había respondido del todo a su pregunta.

- Y... - dudo algo nervioso - ¿Te quedaras para navidad?

Uf,un tema más tranquilo.

- Sí - respondi de inmediato - Mis padres iran a ver a mis abuelos a México,así que me quedare con Rose,¿Y tú?

- tambien me quedo - respondio.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunte curiosa.

Observo mi rostro,mientras yo miraba con demasiado interes los bordes dorados de la copa.

- Por gusto - respondio al fín - Me...

Calló.

Esperé a que retomara el punto.Por fín hablo.

- Quisiera pasar la navidad contigo - confeso,sorprendido de si mismo,hasta un poco avergonzado.

Sentí como,nuevamente,la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

En eso,observe el cielo.El sol - detrás de las nubes,claro - ya comenzaba a ocultarse.

- ¡Oh! - exclame,poniendome de pie.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Cedric,levantandose y mirandome con preocupación.

- ¡Ya es tarde! - dije.

Rio suavemente.

- Llegaremos a tiempo,no te preocupes - dijo sonriendo.

Agito la varita,y las cosas comenzaron a guardarse dentro de la canasta y posteriormente dentro de la mochila de Cedric.Se colgo la mochila y tomo la escoba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No se por qué razón,pero cuando comenzamos a volar,me hallaba tan cansada que aparte de volver a afirmarme de si cintura,apoye mi cabeza en su espalda,cerrando por un segundo los ojos.

Cedric me informo que antes de volver con los demás a Hogsmeade dariamos una pequeña vuelta por los aires.

Levante la cabeza para observar en Lago Negro,y poco después el Bosque Prohibido.Me incline un poco hacía la derecha para observar,soltandome de su cintura,y repentinamente...

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAH!!

Sentí el frio aire en mi rostro,en una caída libre,mientras los árboles se acercaban cada vez más.

- ¡¡Alisa!!

Escuche como Cedric gritaba mi nombre,con un tono de desesperación y horrorizado.

Llegué hasta los árboles,y cerre los ojos.Las ramas rasguñaron mi rostro por todas partes.Estaba segura de que golpearía contra el suelo y me rompería en mil pedazos,ya que de seguro estaba cada vez más cerca del piso,pero de repente,un brazo me tomó de la cintura y caimos rodando al piso,más suavemente de lo que tenía previsto caer.

Abrí los ojos de golpe,y me encontre con la cara de Cedric,que me sostenía sobre su cuerpo,con un brazo rodeandome la cintura.

Me solté rápidamente y me levante.Ayude a Cedric a ponerse de pie,antes de mirar alrededor.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento! - me disculpe.

- No estu culpa - dijo suspirando - Tu única culpa fue haberte soltado de mí,estabas bastante cómoda,al parecer.

Sentí como se me encendian las mejillas.

Miré hacía otro lado,y ví la escova,hecha añicos en un árbol.

- ¡La escoba! - grite.

Suspiró.

- Creo que tendremos que irnos a pie - dijo,sin demostrar nada de abatimiento ni miedo por el hecho de tener que recorrer el Bosque prohibido a pie y solos.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Comenzamos a caminar por el bosque,aunque yo no supiera por donde ibamos,al parecer Cedric parecía estar bastante seguro.

De vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y se reía muy despacio.Me estaba artando ese comportamiento suyo,así que ya no lo soporte más y le dije,fastidiada:

- ¿De que demonios te ries tanto,si se puiede saber?

Me observo nuevamente,y se volvío a reir.

- ¡Pero bueno! - le grite,observandole enfadada.

Justo en ese momento,Cedric se detuvo,con los ojos bien abiertos,pero yo seguí avanzando,muy orgullosamente.Escuche unos trotes a lo lejos,pero aun así no me detuve.¡Qué orgullosa podía llegar a ser!

- Alisa,regresa - me pidio Cedric.

Hice como si no le hubiera escuchado.

- ¡Alisa! - grito.

No deje de caminar.

En eso,una manada de centauros apareciero a mi costado,corriendo alborotados hacía mi dirección.

Me paralize.Abrí los ojos como plato,mirando a la manada que se acercaba rápidamente.Esta vez si que no me salvaba,de seguro esa manada de centauros me dejaba como puré de papas.No lograba cerrar los ojos,ni menos moverme,el miedo me tenía paralizada hasta los pelos.

Yo iban a arrollarme cuando algo me volvío a tomar de la cintura - aunque más bien me golpeo bruscamente - y me callo encima,apartandome del camino de los centauros.

Escuche como la manada pasaba por el camino donde yo estaba antes,pero aún no podía cerrar los ojos.

Cedric se hallaba sobre mí,escrutando mi rostro,y respiraba agitadamente.Nuestros rostros se encontraban a menos de 5 centimetros,y esta vez,no logre evitar su mirada.

Sus ojos eran hermosos;grises,profundos y brillantes.Le brillaban con exitación,pero logre darme cuenta de que en realidad no era una mala persona.No era el egolatra,cretino y baboso chico que yo creía,si no alguien dulce,sencillo,intenso y bastante terco.Sus ojos lo decian todo.

Sacudio la cabeza y se levanto.Me tendio la mano,una mano calida y suave.

- Lo siento - le volví a decir - Debí haberte escuchado.

- Eres demasiado orgullosa - bufó - Eres divertida cuando te pones así.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Gracias.

- Ya me debes dos - dijo sonriendo - Salvarte la vida dos veces en una sola tarde es extraño,incluso para alguien como tú.

- Ha sido la cita más peligrosa a la que he asistido - dije riendome.

Sonrio.

- Ahora - le dije,suspirando - ¿Me diras por que te reías de mí?

Soltó una carcajada.

- Es que te vez tan diminuta desde mi punto de vista - volvío a reír - Pareces una hadita pequeá,sin contar lo grande que te queda mi jersey.

Me obsevre y note cuan grande me quedaba.Nos reimos juntos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegué agotadisimo,congelado y,sobre todas las cosas,felíz.Era el más callado de todos mis amigos,que venian charlando no se que cosas.

Al entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff,camine sin pensarlo a mi habitación.Me acoste en mi cama,me enterré enlas sabanas y rememore ese hermoso día.

Fué...perfecto.Era la única palabra capaz de describirlo.Todo,absolutamente todo había sido perfecto,o bueno,todo sin contar la parte en que la chica más interesante que he conocido casí se estampa contra el suelo o que casí nos matan los centauros,pero...esas dos cosas tuvieron su lado bueno.

Era emocionante revivir todo eso,cada momento en que sus frias y congeladas manos me habian tocado sin querer,cada segundo que la tuve tan,tan cerca que hasta podía sentir su respiración.Pero nada,nada se comparaba con su esencia.No era un perfume o un shampoo,si no el olor de su piel,de su cuerpo,fue lo mas impresionante que podria haber olido.Era como...todos los olores más perfectos y dulces del mundo juntos.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que mis sentimientos estaban cambiando con respecto a ella.Jamás imagine que esa niá extraña e ida del mundo podria llegar a atraerme de esa forma.Quiza fuese por que hoy había descubierto su lado real,había visto y conocido a una Alisa divertida,hermosa y terca.Me dolia recordarme que todo esto simplemente era...

- ¡Cedric!

Cerré los ojos y me hice el dormino.No queria hablar con nadie,ni menos con mis amigos,que me arruinarian la felicidad con sus estúpidas preguntas.

_Listooo!!_

_Wooow,me encanto este capitulooo!!La verdad es que me costo escribirlo,lo modifique varias veces,pero me gusto como quedo.No lo se,es lindo imaginar que eso podria llegar a ocurrirte xD_

_Aclaraciones: No se si Cedric de verdad alla tocado al guitarra en su vida.Eso lo invente yo por que lo encontre lindo y romantico.Solo salen ellos,aunque había salido Edgar en mi borrador,pero encontre qye matar el romanticismo con un imbecil como el,no valia la pena xD Lo siento,es que Edgar no me cae muy bien,a pesar de que lo cree yoo xDMas adelante quedara mas claro el por que Cedric comenzo a sentirse asi,ya que...mejor no se los adelanto,por que lo veran en el siguiente capitulo!!_

_Cuidense y espero que les alla gustado este cuarto capituloo!!_

_asi que adios y denle al **GO!!**_


	5. Todo queda en nada

_Holaaa!!Ooooh por Dios!lo se,soy una desgraciada irresponsable!!siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto,lo siento de verdad,pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y arreglar en mi vida,pero ya he regresado!_

_Yeaaah,muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejaron,y aquí les dejare el proximo capítulo!!_

**Todo queda en nada.**

El colegio ya estaba casí vacío.La mayoría se había ido el día siguiente de la salida a Hogsmeade,y pocos se habían quedado en el colegio.

Will estaba de un humor estupendo..Mientras bajábamos,él y Rose cantaban animadamente canción de navidad,riendo e inventando letras nuevas.

- ¿Rodolfo el queso? - dijo Rose,estupefacta ante la oración que había inventado Will.

- No se me ocurre nada que rime con Rodolfo – contrarresto este,encogiendose de hombros.

Rose se partió de la risa.

Entramos al Gran Comedor,vacío por todas partes a excepción de algunos pocos alumnos,y de los árboles y muérdagos que adornaban el lugar.

Por una reacción instantánea,busque el rubio cabello de Cedric en nuestra mesa de Hufflepuff,pero no halle rastro de este.Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza,sintiéndome idiota por la reacción de abandono que sentía.

Caminamos hacía nuestra mesa y comenzé a comer tostadas con un tazón de leche caliente.Las lechuzas aparecieron volando y,la mía,traía la ultima edición del profeta y una carta.

La carta era de mi padre,pero no decía nada relevante salvo que mi madre había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo de los muchos que ya había intentado: Motorismo.

Comenzé a leer el profeta,completamente aburrida.

- Tenemos que ir a ver a Mcgonagall – dijo de repente Rose a mi lado – Volvemos en un rato.

- ¿Qué? - exclamo Will desconcertado – Estoy desayunando,Rose,es la comida más importante del día.Además,no tenemos que...

- _Tenemos que ir_ – Rose enfatizo la frase de una forma forzosa – Volveremos de inmediato,Alisa.

Asentí.

Agarro a Will por la chaqueta y corrieron a las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor.

10 segundos después,alguien se sentó a mi lado y me arrebato el profeta,cerrándolo.

- Hola – dijo Cedric sonriendo.

Sentí como mi rostro se iluminaba al verlo,y le sonreí.

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? - pregunto algo intenso.

- Bien,¿Y tú? - pregunte,tomando un sorbo de leche.

- Soñe contigo – sonrió-,así que bastante bien.

- Eres rídiculo – puse los ojos en blanco.

Se me acerco más,y con un dedo levanto mi barbilla,obligandome a mirarle.

- Desde la semana pasada,cuando salimos – sonrió,pícaro -,y los últimos días juntos,han sido fantásticos.

Seguí observandole,y al final suspiré.

- ¿De que va todo esto? - alce las cejas.

- Te espero hoy,a la salida de las cocinas – dijo sonriendo,y desapareció.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Me quede en mi cuarto recostada en la cama toda la tarde después de la conversación a la hora del desayuno.

Charlaba con Rose,hasta que comenzó con sus preguntas incomodas,y mis manos comenzarón a sudar.

- Es una buena persona – aseguro -,y lo has pasado bastante bien con él esta ultima semana.

- Lo se,pero me da terror todo lo que ocurre – estaba loca – No se que me pasa,me siento muy bien con él,felíz,¿Cómo evito eso?

- Dudo que halla alguna forma – suspiró – Eso quiere decir que quizá te gusta.

- No – dije de inmediato – Imposible.

- ¿Le compraste regalo de navidad? - pregunto riendo.

Sentí como el calor llegaba a mis mejillas,y asentí.De todos modos,mi reacción lo decía todo.

- Admitelo,Alisa.Te esta comenzando a gustar Cedric Diggory.

Respire entrecortadamente,nerviosisima y avergonzada.

Sabía que no era amor,que no estaba enamorada,dado que era muy poco el tiempo que llevábamos conociendonos,apenas una sola semana,pero...quizá me estaba comenzando a _gustar_,como había dicho Rose.

Dios,¿quien no podía enamorarse de Cedric cuando el era tan tierno y romántico?Tenia todo lo que alguien podría desear.

Al rato,decidí que ya debía ir.Me puse unos vaqueros que estaban en mejor estado,una polera verde oscuro,mi chaleco negro,los bototos y un set de bufanda y guantes.Era obvio que no hiriamos a comer a las cocinas,y la única posibilidad era que saliéramos antes del toque de queda.Aún eran las seis.

Salí de la sala común y camine el pequeño tramo que quedaba hasta las cocinas.

Justo antes de llegar,escuche mi nombre.

- ...Alisa,por eso – dijo la voz de Cedric.

- No seas idiota – dijo otra voz – Era solo una apuesta,ya la ganaste,saliste con ella,no cometas una estúpìdez.

- No es una estúpidez,Frank.No puedo evitarla,se me escapo de las manos y cuando me di cuenta ya no podía hacer nada.

Me quede petrificada,esperando escuchar algo más.

- ¿Y que harás cuando ella se entere? - dijo el chico cuyo nombre parecía ser Frank.

- Ya te dije – Cedric parecía algo nervioso – Esperare.

- Como quieras – su amigo suspiró – Me largo, que tengas una linda noche – dijo sarcásticamente.

Escuche como desaparecía con pasos ruidosos hasta la sala común.Cedric suspiró.

Comenzé a respirar entrecortada mente,mi corazón latía a mil por hora,mis manos,frías como el hielo a pesar de tener guantes,comenzarón a sudarme,y de repente,me percate de que me hallaba ovillada detrás de la estatua donde había estado parada hacer 5 segundos escuchando la conversación,y que temblaba de una manera horrible.

No podia creerlo.No podia creer nada.El me había hecho creer que...eso,y todo resulto ser una mentira.

Me mente trabaja con rápidez,aun despejada,aclarando y repasando cada palabra,todas las que me había dicho y las que había escuchado ahora.Aun más,no podía creer que estuviera en esa posición y quebrándome por dentro.

Una ola de horror y desilución recorrio mi cuerpo,una ola que crecía,pasando por la desesperación,la ira y el dolor.

Sentí que alguien decía algo,pero no lograba escucharle bien ya que mis sollozos no me lo permitían.Dejé de sentir el frió suelo,y alguien me tomó en brazos.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de repetir el mismo nombre una y otra vez; Cedric,Cedric,Cedric...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Esta en shok.

Fué lo primero que escuche.Me había quedado dormida,de eso estaba segura,pero estaba demasiado desorientada como para recordar algo más.

Comenzé a abrir los ojos lentamente,hasta que logre ver una fuerte luz y un rostro.

Pestañee varias veces,para acostumbrar mis ojos a la reciente luz que entraba por las ventanas.Rose,Will,Jake,Karen,Mary y Alexa me observaban preocupados.

- Tranquila,Alisa – susurró Rose – Estas en la enfermería.

No se que horrible matíz debía de tener mi rostro para que me quisiera tranquilizar.Observe mi entrono,y en definitiva,me hallaba en la enfermería.

- Denle un poco de agua – dijo la señora Pomfrey – Así despierta más rápido.

Me senté en la camilla,respirando profundamente.Tomé un poco de agua,mientras Rose se sentaba a mis pies.

- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche,Alisa? - me pregunto,aún más preocupada – Nos preocupamos,y Cedric nos aviso hoy que te había recogido en...

No prosiguió.

Hice una mueca al escuchar aquel nombre.

Comenzé a recordar lo que había escuchado,y la pena volvió a inundarme el rostro,nuevamente como una ola.

Sacudí mi cabeza,como si aquella ola me hubiera mojado y quisiera sacudirme el agua.

- Creo que no seré capaz de explicártelo sin otro ataque – dije,intentando sonreír – Mejor preguntaselo a él.

Al cabo de unos minutos,Will y Rose salieron de la enfermería para traerme mis regalos de navidad.Qué lindo es pasar la navidad en la enfermería,pensé sarcásticamente.

Jake y las chicas también se fueron al rato,así que termine quedandome sola a la espera de mis regalillos.

El aburrimiento era agobiador y los recuerdos de la conversación de anoche volvían a mi mente,así que comenzé a tararear y después a cantar para distraerme.

And I cry and no one can hear

inhale

the blinded eyes that see

the chaos

Bring the pitiful to me

Even though I'm wide awake

I will

and blackest night and I wait

for you

It's could in here there's n one

left and I wait for you

I nothing stops it happening

and I knew

I'd cheris all my misery alone...

- Cantas hermoso.

Mire hacía las puertas,donde Cedric me miraba con cara de culpabilidad; no se la compre.

- ¿Aún tienes el descaro de aparecerte? - le pregunté,con el corazón latiendome a mil otra vez.

Se acerco a mi camilla y se paró a los pies de esta.

- Yo...- dijo dudoso – te juro...jamás...fue...

- No quiero tus rídiculas explicaciones – dije fríamente – Creo que ya me entere de todo.Ahora,largate y cobra tu maldita apuesta,lo lograste,saliste conmigo y me usaste,¿Qué más quieres?

Las palabras me salieron fluidas,pero con odio,con un odio enorme.

- Decirte la verdad.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- No hay otra verdad – me crucé de brazos.

- Si la hay,yo...

- ¡Largate maldita sea! - grite,perdiendo el control de mi misma - ¡No quiero verte jamás!¡Me usaste!

Abrió los ojos y se acerco a mi lado.

- Nunca quise dañarte – dijo con voz tortuosa.

- Pero lo hiciste.

- Te pido que me escuches – me suplico.

- No quiero escucharte más.Anda,sal,debes de haber ganado un montón,saca a otra chica,pero dejame en paz.

Corrío su mano para tocar la mía.

- ¡No me toques! - grite histérica - ¡Largate,no quiero verte!¡Me das asco,Cedric Diggory,asco!

Me miro atentamente.

De la nada,dejo una caja cuadrada de terciopelo rojo sobre la camilla.

- Felíz navidad – dijo,con la voz quebrada.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

- ¡Jodete! - le grite,mientras las lágrimas me caían por mi rostro.

Cuando salio,tomé la pequeá cajita y la abrí.Dentro,había una delicada cadena de plata,con la mitad de un corazón,que tenía grabada una D.

Lanzé la cadena,y comenze a gritar descontroladamente,llorando de una manera increíble.Me sentía como una histérica.

_Les a gustado?_

_Si,se que es sufrido,a mi me dolió escribirlo,pero no todo podía ser tan lindo,a que no?_

_Aclaraciones: .Jake es otro compañero de Will y de Cedric,Se supone que los tres comparten el mismo cuarto junto a Frank.Quiero recalcar y hacer notar que Jake es uno de los mejores amigos de Cedric,aunque aun no aparece nada que delate aquello,y tambien junto a Will._

_.La canción que puse no tiene nada que ver con esa época,lo siento,pero las canciones que escucho a diario me gustan y creo que quedan perfectas en cada momento.La canción es de Hole,se llama Northern Star,por si alguien desea escucharla._

_.También les cuento que yo acostumbro poner muchas canciones en mis historias y fans fic.Soy una persona que se siente muy vinculada con la música,así que cada cancion que vean,les diré el nombre y el por que la pongo._

_Vale!Muchas gracias a los que leen,a los reviews que he resivido,a los comentarios muy elaborados que me dejan,y espero que sigan leyendo!_

_No se cuando actualizare de nuevo,pero intentare demorarme menos de una semana.Quiero comenzar a actualizar una veza todas las semanas,si les parece._

_Besos a todos!_

_Adiós!_


	6. Una cosa conduce a otra

_Holaa genteeee!!!!!!_

_Uuuuf,si,como he prometido,comenzare a postear mas seguido!!!Pero saben??Me siento olvidada,nadie deja Reviews!!!!Así que desde ahora,habrá una regla : Si no resivo a lo sumo 3 reviews por capitulo,no posteo en toda una semana!(Teniendo claro que yo quería comenzar a actualizar una vez cada semana ¬¬)_

_Vale??_

_Okey!Me largo y les dejo este capitulo que...bueno...para las fanáticas de mi personaje Edgar va a ser hermoso xD Tuve que modificarlo unas ochocientas veces por que me equivoque en algo y puuf,quedo todo mal D:_

**Una cosa conduce a otra.**

Me sentía como un verdadero cerdo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente que me tenia sentía tan culpable de todo,pero Alisa se negaba a escucharme y,la verdad,tenia todo el derecho del ,la ultima vez que intente hablar con ella,la agarre de los hombros para que no me lograra evitar,pero...me llego un buen maleficio aturdidos,y salí volando.

No había caso en humillarme por ella,yo no lo creía y mis amigos tampoco,pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender,la culpabilidad me estaba llevando a hacer cosas en contra de mi voluntad.

La habitación estaba vacía a excepción de mi,y fuera,corría un viento horrible,que proclamaba una tormenta.

Comenzé a idear otra manera de explicarle la verdad a esa muchacha tan terca y orgullosa,pero ya había intentado de cartas,las quemo,mi cadena...bueno,no se que habrá hecho con ella,mis acercamientos,resultaban dolorosos y vergonzosos...siempre me llevaba un puñetazo - esta chica no daba bofetadas,para mi desconcierto - ,y...

¡Eso!

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?Un verdadero idiota,eso era yo,un idiota.

Me levante de inmediato y salí de la sala común a la velocidad de la pasillos estaban repletos de gente,algo común un día domingo,así que pisotee y golpee a varias estudiantes.

En eso,frene.

Ni siquiera sabia adonde la desesperación me tenia al borde de la locura.

Me puse a tres opciones : Su cuarto en la sala común,el patio o la biblioteca.

La biblioteca,obviamente.

Comenzé a subir sin detenerme,hasta llegar al cuarto entrar en la biblioteca,la vi de hallaba en un pasillo,rebuscando otro tenia tres en las manos.

Me acerque,y ella me miro con...rabia.

- Rose... - logre decir en un suspiro.

Me apoye en mis rodillas y respire agitadamente,tratando de recuperar el aire.

Ella miro alrededor,para asegurarse de que Madame Pince no se hallaba cerca.

- ¿qué quieres? - me pregunto fríamente.

Respire nuevamente,llenandome los pulmones de aire.

- Necesito...hablar...contigo - dije,parando continuamente para tomar más aire.

- Largate,Cedric - dijo esta con indiferencia.

- Te lo ruego - que bajo estaba callendo en estos momentos - Subí desde las mazmorras corriendo,y no lo hubiera hecho si mi necesidad no fuera tan grande como lo es ahora.

Me observo unos segundos,hasta que suspiro,dejo los libros sobre una mesa y me agarro por la chaqueta.

Ya afuera,me llevo casí volando hacia al segundos piso,y nos metimos en el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

- ¿Aquí? - pregunte,perturbado.

- Es más seguro - se cruzo de brazos - Ahora, dime,¿Cuál es la urgencia?

Sopese un instante lo que quería decirle.

- Rose - comenzé - Yo...quiero que tú escuches la verdad.

Frunció el ceño pero no hablo,así que proseguí.

- Yo jamás quise dañar a Alisa,nunca lo pense ni se me paso por la verdad que todo comenzó como una apuesta,que...consistía en que ella aceptara salir conmigo,pero después de la salida a Hogsmeade,la apuesta dejo de estar en medio,ya que ya la había ganado.

Rose me miro extrañada,pero a los segundos,se le ilumino el rostro.

- Eso... - dudo - eso quiere decir que después de la apuesta,¿Seguiste con ella?

Asentí.

- A mi...a mi de verdad me gusta Alisa,Rose,y a pesar de que todo partió como un juego,no pude alejarme de ella,y nunca supé el por que.

¡Qué cursi me sentía!Yo,Cedric Diggory,¿Diciendo ese tipo de cosas?Pero lo peor era saber que todo lo que decía y sentía era cierto.

Rose suavizo su mirada y su postura.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Quieres que se lo diga - no me lo pregunto,mas bien lo afirmo.

- Sí.Ya no soporto todo juro que yo la quiero,la quiero más que a miles de cosas,no se por que la aprecio tanto,y no quiero perderla de esa manera.

Rose me evaluó varios segundos,tanto así,que pensé que se quedaría hay como una estatua,pero al final asintió,e dedico una sonrisa y salio.

¡Qué alivio sentía!Aunque no del ella no me perdonara,era difícil que yo sintiera alivio completamente por algo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El frió me calaba hasta los huesos.A nadie en su sano juicio se le hubiera ocurrido estudiar en el patio,y aunque la chaqueta de Edgar era exquisita,podía sentir temblar mis labios.

- ¿Entendieron? - pregunte como por quinta vez.

Se miraron y suspiraron.

- Sí,por suerte - dijo Will - Gracias por ayudarme, esto ya no necesitare más clases.

- Yo... - dudo Edgar,sentado a mi otro lado en la banca de piedra - creo que necesitare más clases,Alisa,soy un cabeza dura.

Me reí con Will.

Vale,Edgar podría ser un Slytherin,pero no era como todos los de su era para nada creído,era respetuoso y amable,y mas aún,no le importaba pedirle ayuda a una Hufflepuff como yo en una materia más que fácil para los de su casa,pociones.

- No te preocupes,Edgar - dije sonriendo - Tenemos todo el año aún.

Sonrió.Will puso los ojos en blanco .

- ¡Alia!¡Alia! - alguien gritaba mi apodo.

Mire hacia el lado de Will ,y vi a Rose,que venia corriendo a toda potencia.

Llego a nuestro lado y le dio un manotazoa Will en la cabeza,antes de ponerse frente a mi.

- ¡Hey! - se quejó este.

- Es mi saludo - le dijo Rose.

Edgar rió junto conmigo,mientras Will bufaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunte,aun riendo.

Tomo a Will de la chaqueta y lo levantó de la banca,para sentarse a mi lado.

- Debo hablarte - dijo exaltada - Es urgente.

- Ya,ya,pero relajate un poco.

Respiro en silencio durante tres segundos.

-Listo - dijo sonriendo - Fuera

Miro a Will y a Edgar.

Will le fulmino con la mirada,algo molesto por el afecto extravagante que mostraba Rose por él,se despidió y se fue.

Edgar se levanto y me miro.

- Gracias,Alisa - dijo sonriendo - ¿Mañana continuamos?

- Sí.

Asintió y comenzó a alejarse.

Mire a mis hombros.

- ¡Edgar! - le grite - ¿Tu chaqueta!

Se giro aun andando y sonrió.

- ¡Quedatela - me grito de vuelta - ¡Te la regalo!

Sonreí y Rose bufo.

Le mire.

- Entonces... - dije,insitandola a contarme.

Se quedo meditando unos segundos.

- Alisa... - dijo con voz reflexiva- Cedric...

- ¡Ah no! - exclame,poniéndome de pie - Si vas a hablarme de ese aprovechador,me largo.

Tiro de mi mano y me hiso sentar bruscamente.

- Esta vez no,Alisa a escucharme y dejar de comportarte como una niñita pequeña - me rugió,con voz severa.

Me amenazo con la que no lograría escaparme,así que me crucé de brazos,enfurruñada.

Rose estudio mi rostro.

- Cedric hablo conmigo hace algunos minutos - comenzo -,y ya que yo _si_lo escuche,me explico la verdad.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Él nunca quiso hacerte dañ principio,de verdad todo era una apuesta,pero la apuesta solo consistía en que aceptaras salir con él...

- Eso no cambia nada - le interrumpí.

- A Hogsmeade - prosiguió como si yo no le hubiera interrumpido - Cuando volvieron de allí,él ya había ganado la apuesta.

Quede igual que antes.

- Rose,no te sigo . le dije,extrañada.

Suspiro dramaticamente.

- ¡Cómo eres tan ciega! - me regaño a voz de grito - Él gano la apuesta cuando salieron,pero continuo saliendo contigo,¡por que él quiso!Y aun quiere,claro esta.

Quizá todo comenzo como un juego,pero el continuo sin apuesta,Cedric de verdad te quiere.

Reflexione algunos segundos...

Tal vez me quede dormida,por que cuando volví a ver,me hallaba en la sala común,en un dormitorio que no se me hacia conocido.

- ¿Qué..? - balbucee,enderezándome en la cama.

Will se rió.

- Volviste a entrar en shok - me explico.

Me toque la cabeza,como una reacción instantánea.

- Definitivamente,algo te pasa,Alisa - dijo Rose a mi lado - Quizá tienes algo suelto en el cerebro.

Nos reímos todos.

Mire a mi alrededor,algo desorientada.

- ¿Donde estoy? - pregunte,a cualquiera que me quisiera responder.

- En nuestro cuarto - respondió Jake,a mi otro lado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por qué...

En ese momento,la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- ¡¡¡Aaaaah!!! - grito Cedric,al verme tendida en la cama.

- ¡¡¡Oooooh!!! - exclame yo,horrorizada.

A pesar de llevar puesta toda la ropa de invierno,tome el adredon y me tape hasta el cuello con el.

- ¡¿Qué diablos hace Alisa aquí?! - pregunto Cedric,mientras sus mejillas enrojecían de la sorpresa y vergüenza.

Les mire a todos,al ver que nadie respondía.

Y entonces,entendí todo.

- ¡¡Rose!! - chille furiosa - ¡Tu planeaste que me dejaran aquí!

Esta enrojeció y se escondió detrás de Jake.

Tan furiosa como estaba,me puse de pie de un salto,empujandoa Will de mi lado.

Los mire a todos - Rose,Jake,Will y Karen - y me dirigí hacia la puerta,donde aun permanecia,sin comprender nada,Cedric.

También le dirigí una mirada furiosa al pasar por su lado.

- ¡Espera! - urgió,tomándome por el brazo y haciendome girar.

- ¡Sueltame! - le chille,sacudiéndome su brazo - Tu también planeaste esto,¡sois todos unos imbeciles!

Salí hechando humo del cuarto,camine por el túnel y llegue a donde estaba todo el mundo sentado junto al con rapidez hacia el agujero y salí.

¡Que se creían!No podían meterme en el cuarto de los chicos como si nada,y mas aun si su plan era hacerme reconciliar con Cedric.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos,hechando humo,realmente alterada,cuando alguien se apostó frente a mi y me hiso detener.

- ¿Que sucede,Alisa? - me pregunto Edgar Gorodetski.

Sus ojos mostraban calidez pura,esos ojos cafés clarisimos.

- Yo... - me quede algo impactadacon su interferencia,y con esos ojos que me miraban extrañados - Es solo que al parecer hoy todo el mundo me quiere cagar la vida,eso es todo.

Este frunció el ceño,observandome fijamente.

- Quizá yo pueda hacer algo con eso - se ofreció,sonriendo.

Dejo ver unos dientes tan blancos que merecían ser dignos de un comercial de pasta dental.

Sacudí mi cabeza._Es solo Edgar,no es una estrella de cine,relajate,_me dije a mi misma.

- Ven,acompañame - dijo,y sin esperar a que yo respondiera,tomo de mi mano y hecho a correr,llevándome junto a él.

Llegamos a los jardines aun no parecía cansado en absoluto.

Paramos allí,y el presiono aun con mayor fuerza mi mano,sonriendo con mucha acerco mas a mi.

- Alisa - dijo con voz firme - Hace tiempo que he querido decirte algo,pero estaba esperando un momento oportuno.

Hay favor,por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando...

- Tu me gustas.

Maldito sea Merlín.

Me quede allí,pasmada,sin poder decir alguna palabra ,que no entre en shok ahora,por lo que mas quieras...

Mire fijamente sus ojasos hermosos.

- Me gustas demasiado - continuo - Te quiero muchísimo.

Esto no era posible en ninguna forma verbal existente.¿Un Slytherin declarándose a una Hufflepuff?El mundo de seguro se dio vuelta.

Respire hondo,intentando recordar que por la nariz debía respirar.

- Edgar,yo no...

De la nada estampo sus labios sobre los mios con firmeza,pero mi nuca,mientras que con su otra mano me acariciaba el dorso de la que me tenia sujeta.

No fue un beso beso,simplemente se limito a presionar sus labios contra los así,tenia los labios entre abiertos,y sentí su dulce y suave aliento.

Cuando dejo de besarme,y se aparto,sus mejillas - y de seguro también las mías - se volvieron sentir un inmenso calor en mis pómulos.

- Yo... - quise continuar,

Me puso un dedo suavemente en los labios.

- No digas nada - me rogó . ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Y otra vez,maldita sea Merlín.¿Es que acaso mi vida no podía estar mas chueca que ahora?

No sabia que responder.

- Sera mejor que te lo pienses un poco - dijo,al observar que yo había perdido toda posibilidad de articular algo - Tomate tu tiempo.

Soltó mi mano,me dedico una sonrisa,y se alejo de mi,entrando en el castillo rápidamente.

Quede con la boca abierta.

De a poco recordé que para salir de allí tenia que mover mis adormecidos pies.

Corrí precipìtadamente por los pasillos,a una velocidad desconocida para mis en la sala común,y corrí por el túnel hacia mi y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Karen,Mary y Rose me mirarno exaltadas.

Salte a mi cama y me recoste boca abajo,con mi cara contra la grito salio de lo mas profundo de mi garganta,como manera de desaogarme.

Cuando callé,respire un poco,me gire y quede mirando al techo.

- ¿Alisa? - pregunto Rose con voz temerosa.

- Alisa no se encuentra,deje su mensaje después del tono,tut.

Rose suspiro.

- No seas ridícula - dijo,sentándose a la orilla de mi cama y acariciándome la frente - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Escuche como Karen y Mary salian de la en silencio por unos segundos,hasta que decidí que,por muy enojada que estuviera con ella,debía contarle.

- Cuando baje,me encontré con llevo a los jardines,me beso y me pidió ser su novia - le resumí,con la garganta seca.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! - exclamo Rose,atónita.

Volvió a reinar el silencio.

- ¿Te beso beso,o fue solo presión? - pregunto.

- Solo presión,nada mas - le dije.

Suspiro aliviada.

- ¿Qué le responderas?

Medite algunos mi cabeza pasaban Edgar,las cosas que Rose me había dicho hace algunos minutos,.y persistentemente el rostro de Cedric.

- No lo se - repondi francamente,apenas en un susurro.

- ¡No puedes decirle que si! - grito,saltando de mi cama - Se que es un buen chico,que no es un Slytherin común y corriente y bla bla bla,pero tu amas a Cedric.

- No lo amo - respondí de inmediato - Además,de verdad me gusta Edgar.

Y de verdad me gustaba,era simpático y un Slytherin completamente fuera de lugar en su casa.

Rose bufo.

- Sí,y es por que no te gusta Cedric que pasaste una noche en la enfermería inconsciente,y hace media hora sufriste un shok cuando te conté la verdad - dijo irónicamente.

Me quede sin palabras.

No tenia claro que sentía por Cedric,y por Edgar mucho menos.

Al rato,decidí salir a tomar algo de aire frió,para enfriar mi puse una chaqueta café y una bufanda y salí en dirección a la cabaña de en los jardines,comienze a notar un vació extraño,tal vez un silencio demasiado incomodo,así que me puse a cantar.

_I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
And I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I ..._

Un nudo en la garganta me impidió seguir cantando.

A menos de siete metros de mi se hallaba Cedric,enlasado con una chica rubia y esbelta,de una manera no pareciera que Cedric colaborara con el beso - ya que estaba quieto y no se movía - no pareciera estar tratando de safarse de ella.

Una delgada y pequeña lágrima broto de uno de mis ojos y rodó por mi un paso,y sin querer,pise una rama que estaba en el suelo,sobre la nieve,haciendo que se quebrara.

La chica dejo de besarlo y los dos me me observaba espantado.

Me di la vuelta y heche a correr de vuelta al lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos no me permitían ver bien,así que cuando iba a mitad de camino decidí detenerme,para no quede allí,pegada a la pared,mientras los que pasaban se quedaban mirándome mis lágrimas bruscamente,pero sin sentir nada de rencor ni ira,solo pena,una pena tremenda.

Después de algunos segundos,cuando ya no brotaban mas lágrimas por mis ojos,comencé a caminar decidida hacia las había tomado una decisión.

Estaba ya en la primera planta de nuevo,cuando encontré a quien estabasolo,con un libro en la a leer el titulo,decía "Entrevista con el Vampiro",de Anna Rice.

- Edgar - le llame,cuando estaba a solo pasos de él.

Se volteo y me sonrisa abierta se extendió por su rostro,pero al ver mis ojos,esta se quebró.

- Alisa... - susurro,acercándose a mi - ¿Que te ha pasado?Tienes los ojos rojos...

- Nada que tenga importancia alguna - intente no pensar en ello,y de verdad darle poca logre.

Este aun me miraba fijamente.

Respire hondo,armandome de valor para lo que diría.

- He pensado en lo que me has dicho hoy - dije,con una voz que,para mi sorpresa,sonaba relajada.

- Me alegro mucho - dijo este,sonriendome.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

- Sí,Edgar - dije con una voz que denotaba emoción,sin querer hablar así -Quiero ser tu novia.

A Edgar se le ilumino el rostro de una forma atrajo hacia él y me devolví el abrazo,extrañamente mas calmada y feliz.

Tomo de mi mano y se ofreció a llevarme a negué,estaba cansada y me ardían los ojos,así que en vez de eso,se ofreció a llevarme a las mazmorras,cerca de mi sala común.

En el trayecto,la mayoría de los estudiantes se giraba para ,era obvio que no lo hacían por mi,si no por Edgar.

Él era muy de ser un Slytherin que todos consideraban,no debía de estar en esa casa debido a su conducta tan correcta y amable,Edgar era hermoso,muy bello,y un estudiante con una Hufflepuff como yo se les hiso extraño a todos,pero no me ofendió.

Estábamos llegando cuando divise a Rose,que me observaba fijamente junto a Jake,que estaba igual que de verdad que me incomodo,y mas nerviosa me puse aun cuando Rose se nos acerco y miroa Edgar de una forma...hostil.

- Con permiso - le dijo,tomándome del brazo y tirando de mi,llevándome hacia la sala común.

- Te veo luego - le dijea Edgar,mirándole.

- Te quiero - me dijo sonriente,

Por alguna razón,el que dijera eso no causo nada en mi.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto,Rose me tiro a su cama y por poco me ataco.

- ¡¡¿Que has hecho?!! - me grito,enojadisima.

- Le dije que si - respondí inmediatamente.

- ¡Pero Cedric...!

- Cedric ya consiguió novia,¿Por que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? - le dije,algo molesta al recordar a esa rubia que me sobrepasaba por dos cabezas.

Se quedo con la boca abierta al oír lo que le dije.

Respiro,y suspiro.

- Lo haces por celos, no es bueno - dijo,tomándome una mano - Te dañaras a ti misma.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Edgar es una persona fantástica,y me gusta mucho - repuse.

- Pero no lo amas - me contradijo Rose.

- Tampocoa Cedric - ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

- Sí,quizá no amasa Cedric,pero lo quieres,Alisa,estas enamorada de él,y eso es algo que uno no puede fingir ni ocultar.

- El pudo,¿no? - repuse de inmediato - Me hiso creer que yo le el lo hiso,yo también puedo.

Nos observamos desafiantes por unos segundos.

Parecía que justo en ese momento me estuviera odiandocon todo su ser.

- Estas cometiendo un gran error - dijo,pero de repente,su voz se torno mas tierna - Pero estaré quiero verte sufrir.

- Y no lo harás.

_Okeyy!!si,se que me retrase,pero me demores tres días en escribir este capitulooo!!!Les juro que es muy largo,y tantas modificaciones me dejaron mareada xD_

_**Aclaraciones:** **.Todo esto ocurrió en un solo día,y fue a principios de Enero.**_

_**.La chica esa,que besoa Cedric,no saldrá demasiado en el fans fic ya que simplemente me cayó mal de tan solo pensar en como debía crearla xD**_

_**. La canción que puse se llama With me,de Sum dice allí,Alisa no termino de cantar el coro(si,ese es el coro),pero al final decía: And I won't let go,que significa : "Y no te dejare ir"**_

_En fin,eso seria todo,y ya he avisado: Si no resivo a lo sumo 3 posteos por capitulo,no pienso subir en una semana completa!_

_Cuidense muchooo!!!_

_Besos_

_Adiós!!!_


	7. Odio todo acerca de ti,pero

_Holaaa!!!!_

_Si,si,lo se...me demore mil años en actualizar!lo siento un montón,pero estaba...pensando en si seguir con el fic o no...y quede en que bueno,aunque solo una persona lo lea,vale la pena,pues me gusta mucho como elabore esta historia :D_

_Sin mas,aqui esta!_

**Odio todo acerca de ti,pero...**

- ¡Pero como eres de imbécil! - me grito Jake.

- Sí,lo se - me resigne.

- ¿Por qué la besaste?Es decir,esta buena y todo...pero es Lissette,¡una tarada! - me pregunto.

- ¡Yo no la bese! - grite,como por enésima vez en el día - Fue ella la que me tomo desprevenido,y no se como Alisa no se dio cuenta de ello.

Suspiró.

- No creo que hablar con ella sirva para algo bueno,a no ser que quieras terminar lleno de furúnculos - dijo Jake,pensativo - Solo te queda esperar.

- ¿Esperar? - no,no y no - No puedo esperar más, se que me ocurre con ella,es tan...no lo se,pero no puedo seguir así.

- Entonces tendrás que soportar mas golpes - dijo riéndose.

- No te rias - le reprendi - ,no me causa cara ya ha sufrido bastante puñetazos por un año.

Jake se volvió a reír,pero esta vez,no pude evitar imitarlo.

APOV

- ¡Yujuuu!¡Ya es Febrero! - grito Rose,el Lunes por la mañana.

- Rose,ayer empezó Febrero - le dijo Alexa,conteniendo las carcajadas.

Esta sonrió.

- Lo se,pero ayer se me olvido,así que hoy me acorde.

Todas estallamos en carcajadas.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor,no...pude evitar contenerme,y heche una mirada al lugar que siempre ocupaba aquel me observaba,con una mezcla de rabia y ,teniendo en cuenta de que tenia a Edgar a mi lado,y que este me daba besitos en la mejilla...si,debía ser eso.

Le devolví la mirada de la misma forma,gire mi cabeza y seguí caminando,aun con el brazo de Edgar rodeandome la cintura.

Las primeras clases fueron normales,a excepción de la hora del desayuno; Dumbledore informo que,dado que en pocas semanas seria San Valentin,el colegio haría un día antes,chicos y chicas de 4to curso hacia arriba tendrían permiso para salir Hogsmeade,a comprar sus trajes o,simplemente,pedirlos a sus padres.

Llegue tarde a la clase de lo hacia,ya que mi compañero de trabajo no era mi agrado.

Si, Diggory.

Al llegar,tome asiento y de inmediato,a trabajar.

Fue se volvía decía los defecto de Edgar a cada segundo,sin contar que tuvo que llevarme a la enfermería,por que la planta con la que trabajabamos me chupo el brazo y no se que cosa me podía ocurrir - nunca presto atención a herbologia,así que no se nada -.

Se quedo conmigo en la enfermería,y no se fue hasta que la señora Pomfrey me dejo ir.

- ¿Comó esta tu brazo? - me pregunto mientras caminabamos hacia ningún lugar en especial.

- Me arde - le dije molesta - ¿Es que no te vas a ir nunca?

Sonrió.

- No te dejare sola hasta que tu Edgar salga de clases - dijo,sin darle la mayor importancia.

Gruí.

- Eres despreciable a mas no poder.

Me observo,aunque seguimos caminando.

- Tú eres ridícula - contrarresto.

- ¿Ridícula? - pregunte atónita.

- Sí.Primero,por estar con alguien como ese ,por ser tan terca.Y tercero,Por no querer escucharme.

Fruncí los labios,y me rechinaron los dientes.

- Te estoy escuchando.

- Sabes a que me refiero.

Decidí fingir demencia.

- No,no lo se.

Se quedo en silencio.

Seguimos caminando,hasta llegar a los jardines,donde llovía levemente,Me importo un pepino,no podía quedarme quiera,así que seguí caminando,internándome en la lluvia.

- ¿Qué mas quieres que haga? - pregunto de repente.

- ¿Ah? - dije desconcertada.

- Te he pedido disculpas miles de veces - dijo,algo alterado -,te he explicado todo,llevo 4 meses tratando de gustarte,¡Y aun así nada!

Me pare en seco y le mire a los ojos,de un profundo gris..

La lluvia le tenia el cabello mojado,y el agua corría por su un frió tremendo,que me calaba los huesos,pero intente controlar mi mandíbula,que solo quería tiritar.

- Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz - le dije fríamente.

Hiso una mueca ante mis palabras,pero se recompuso de inmediato.

- No pienso rendirme - dijo,con una leve sonrisa - No me voy a rebajar,pero no me rendiré hasta que de verdad no sientas nada por mi.

Suspire,cansada por su insistencia.

- Te vas a hartar - le advertí.

- Tú te hartaras primero - contraaresto,con una sonrisa.

En ese momento,se giro y se fue.

Me quede allí,bajo la lluvia,sin tener motivo alguno.

Mire hacia la dirección por donde Cedric se había ido,y vi a Edgar,que estaba a tres metros de mi,sonriendome.

CPOV

- No lo lograre - les dije a Will y a Jake,el jueves por la mañana.

- No,no lo harás - concordó Will.

Le fulmine con la mirada.

- Tu apoyo me conmueve,amigo - le dije sarcásticamente.

Él sonrió.

- ¿Qué hago,maldita sea? - me pregunte a mi mismo,abrumado - Faltan dos días.

- Intentalo hoy - me propuso Jake - Vamos a ir a comprar los trajes,y Rose me dijo que ellas también irían.

Lo medite unos segundos.

- No a estar pegada a su "Edgar" si yo voy.

- Edgar no va - dijo Jake,sonriendo.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro lentamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras nos dirigíamos a Hogsmeade,buscaba con desesperación la figura de Alisa.

No podía entender la conversación de mis amigos,mis sentidos estaban entregados por completo en hallar a la chica de pelo castaño y tes pálida,pero no aparecía.

Cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade,mis esperanzas comenzaron a desaparecer.

Camine junto a los chicos hasta las tres escobas,y entonces,la hallaba sentada en una banquita,un poco mas apartada de las tiendas,con una expresión tan abrumada que me sorprendió.

Corrí hacia ella para poder hablarle.

- Hola - le salude,sentándome junto a ella.

Me lanzo una mirada fugaz,pero note en ella lo fulminante.

Me ignoro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunte,haciendo un nuevo intento.

- Tú,eso es lo que me ocurre - dijo,con un pequeño matiz de impaciencia.

- ¿Yo?

Cerro lo notaba lo mal humorada que estaba.

- Tú - volvió a repetir - Es que me tienes harta,Diggory.

¿Diggory?

- ¿Desde cuando me llamas así? - le pregunte,atónito.

- Desde que se me da la reverenda gana.

La observe completamente extrañado,quizá,muy en el fondo,hasta herido.

- ¿Qué te hise? - pregunte,con una mueca en el rostro.

Se quedo en silencio,con la cabeza agacha,y una mirada llena de odio.

- Existir - fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Sentí algo dentro de mi,como si me clavaran una estaca en el corazón,y la retorcieran dolorosamente.

Debería haberlo tomado con un humor diferente,quizá haberme reído de su comentario,pero me era difícil.

Sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro,en un ataque de pena e ira.

no se exactamente que paso por mi cabeza en ese momento,ni por que pensaba lo que estaba pensando,solo sabia que no quería que se quedara así,que mi ego estaba herido a mas no que el yo real no era así,pero no pude hacer nada.

- No se como me puedo haber enamorado de alguien como tu - mi voz revalsaba un chorro de emociones - Eres terca,absurda y una...

- ¿Una que? - dijo,observandome,llena de odio - ¡Anda,sigue,no seas cobarde!

Esa fue la gota que revalso el vaso.

- ¡Una ramera!

Esa palabra resonó en mi mente,y apuesto que en la suya también.

Observe sus ojos,llenos de fuego e ira,que ahora se estaban volviendo llorosos.

- Sabia que eras un idiota - dijo,tragándose las lágrimas - Eres un ególatra y un desprecio,Diggory.

- ¡Yo igual,Rathbone! - le grite.

Le di la espalda y me fui caminando furioso.

APOV

Entre en la sala común echando chispas.

No había nadie,ya que la mayoría se hallaba aún en Hogsmeade,y los que se habían quedado en el castillo,seguramente estarían paseando por lo alrededores.

Pateé las butacas pequeñas - mis pies no daban para las grandes - ,di vuelta todo y pegue un grito a todo pulmón.

Escuche pasos desde el tunel que daba al cuarto de los chicos,pasos que venian apresurados y corriendo a todo dar.

Buee,lo siento mucho,se que el capitulo es corto,pero estoy trabajando en otro fans fic de Crepúsculo que comenzare a publicar pronto,con el cual estoy muy emocionada :D

Aclaraciones: El lado b de Cedric esta comenzando a florecer,aunque no lo crean,su lado b en mi historia es bastante fuerte y apasionado...

Se que pueden pensar que Cedric se enamoro demasiado pronto de Alisa,pero ya han pàsado 4 se nota por que no me sentía capaz de escribir tanto,así que fui al grano y me salte esos meses en los que Cedric se fue involucrando con Alisa des lejos.

Okeey,sin mas,me largo!

Besos y gracias por leer!

Adiós!


End file.
